Aikatsu Legend Chapter 5- Ayalice.
"Who are you really, Aya Asami?" Those words echoed in my head as I lay on my bed, my eyes strained from crying. God, why had I chosen to hide my true nature. Why was it like this? My stomach growled, I hadn't eaten since before that Audition- I was weak, I was awake. Left to my thoughts and I thought I might break. Wishing for Ai or Cai to somehow cheer me up, missing Hotaru and just wanting to be with her. And why the hell did I want to talk to Evia again? I don't know, but maybe she'd be comforting for a bit. And there she came- bursting into my door, her two messy yellow pigtails bobbing up with her excited strides, her bright blue eyes shimmering as she approached me- holding out her Aikatsu mobile with pride. "Crayon.... Spring?" I questioned, reading the text on the screen as Cai nodded excitedly. "Mhm! It's my favourite pop type Brand and they want to meet me!" Cai giggled, dancing around the room. "Ah...I can just think of the amazing fantabulous coord I could get! Crayon spring focusus on pop type designs with an essence of childhood!" I smiled a little at Cai's childish antics and playfully narrowed my eyes. "That's great Cai." I smiled, but the jealously and sadness in me was clear to anyone who looked for more than two seconds. Luckily, it was Cai- so she wouldn't. "Isn't it just! I'm so glad you agreed to come with me, Aya~San!" Cai smiled brightly. "W-what?! What about Ai?! Why me?! What do you need me for?!" I panicked, not knowing what to say or what to do. "Well, I wanted to go with someone for support and stuff and Ai was busy preparing for an audition... soooo... You're coming with me!" Next thing I knew I was walking to this small town with Cai, listening to her excited gibber gabber on the way there as my mind was more focused on my last audition. Who even was I? What was I aiming to be? God, Evia had a good grip on which she was yet...she had flaws and they shined through....but....she wasn't scared of them. I just didn't get that girl. My train of thought was almost immediately interrupted by Cai leaping Infront of me with a smile. "Here we are! Crayon spring, here I come!" She said running across the road, I widened my eyes seeing a very fast bike was headed to Cai. I panicked and ran into the road, pushing Cai aside and getting hit by the bike myself. I woke up in a small room, I stood up and rubbed my head. "Ugh...is this what a hangover feels like?" I growled to myself, trying to get my surroundings as I spotted a small drink in front of me. "Drink...me?" I read out loud, reading the label of the small bottle. I questioned it but I eventually shrugged, unscrewing the top before I was interrupted by a cat purring. I flicked around and I saw Evia in a stripey cat outfit- with ears and a tail- her Froakie in her paws. "You might not want to drink that Ayalice." She said, her voice playful- almost mocking. I was utterly confused at what was going on that I just looked a Evia for a bit- my puzzled expression shining through. "Erm... why?" I eventually asked, hoping to break the silence. "I don't know." Evia purred, playing with me. God, she was still annoying as a cat like creature. "You seem new here in Wonderland..." "Wonderland?" I asked again, even more questions rushing through my mind. "Oh yes, Wonderland. This magical place is called Wonderland. We have...many things here." She mewed, curling over my shoulder from behind me, making me flush a bright red. "Oooh... Is that an invite to the queen's court?" She pointed to a sealed letter that had suddenly appeared in my pale hands I read it to myself quietly. "The queen of hearts, Mai. Has accepted your request to formally sing at the royal court, if you fail to impress or arrive late then it'll be off with your head! W...what?!" I trembled this couldn't be real, I could barely sing and I'd only done two official Aikatsu performances. How would I sing Infront of the queen's court with the impending threat of death? "Mm...you don't want to be late for that, my dear Ayalice." Evia purred before leaping to a small door. "Go through here, find the hatter and the hare and they can surely find you a way to the castle." So I crawled out the door and it opened up to an expansive path with the most beautiful trees yet the most peculiar surroundings. Suddenly someone with white rabbit ears dashed past me and bumped into me, upon further inspection it was Hotaru! And honestly, she looked very cute. "I'm sorry!" She yelped, jumping up checking her watch. "Oh no! I'm early! I'm early! I'm early for a very important date! No time to say hello or goodbye, I'm early!" She bounced around in panic before leaping off out of my view. "I'm early..? I thought it was.... nevermind." I sighed before I continued to walk on the dazzling pathway. I was then suddenly stopped by two girls wearing clothes that looked exactly the same. Although, their hair was very different. It was then that I realised that these two were Miyu and Hiro, the two members of Euphoria! "Um...hello! Do you need something?" I asked as they approached me, Miyu butted in front of Hiro first and began talking. "Hello! I'm Miyu-dee and that's Hiro-Dum." Hiro then pushed Miyu to the side and carried on. "We're looking for the girl that is to be called to the queen's court." Miyu then shoved Hiro to the ground. "Have you seen her?" She asked. I took a deep breath, sweating a little- contemplating what to say I could tell the truth but this mysterious world interested me and I wanted to see more of it before my possible death. "No, no I have not- although she'll probably appear at some point. There's only so many places she can go in Wonderland." I smiled sweetly before unexpected came out of my mouth that I didn't even know why I said. "And I'm sure her fate will be the same as all the other Alices'." "Good, now I'm sure you want to watch this girl as well- want to come back with us to the castle?" They both asked at the exact same time. I hesitated, not knowing what to do next. "Well, let me take your arm..." Hiro smiled, reaching for my arm. "No! I want to escort her!" Miyu pouted, pushing Hiro out the way and reaching for my hand. And before I knew it they were both arguing about who was going to take me, this arguing went on for a bit and eventually I decided to leave and try and find the hare and the hatter. The trees grew thicker, towering above me as I quivered- trying to find my goal. This forest reminded me of the forest that I had caught Ray in, the forest that I first heard that mysterious song....what was that? I still wondered how I knew it and what it even was- it just confused me and when I think about my mind seems to lose me. Then I eventually stumbled upon it, a massive table with loads of chairs but only two people there. A hare and a hatter. Cai and Ai. The two were chatting while they excitedly sipped tea- Ai smashing her cup as she saw me walk over. "Excuse me..." I mumbled walking over to them. "Speak louder, dear!" Ai Chuckled before mumbling under her breath. "Are you an idiot or what?" She smirked before Cai put her hand on Ai's shoulder and giggled. "Have you come to hear our riddles?" Cai smiled, sounding like she was drunk. Before she threw a clock at me, it hitting my shoulder before it fell to the ground. "Great...job pipachu!" I sighed, these two were exhausting as they hugged and splurtted out nonsense to each other. "You guys... Are taking me to the Queen of hearts, right?" I asked, nervously sweating. "Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah- c'mon cupcake, let's a go!" Cai proclaimed, standing up and grabbing Ai's hand before she grabbed me- she picked we up, flung me behind their shoulders and jolted to the castle. We arrived at the castle and I timidly walked to the queen's throne from, I opened the door and everyone was there- I saw on the big tall throne was Mai, the Queen of hearts. Her eyes were sharp upon me, like I was her prey and she was going to catch me. I felt so small compared to her, she made me feel nothing but pain as her harsh tone made me stand straight and small. "Miss...Aya. You plan to sing for me?" She said, her eyes crazed and sleep deprived. "Yes, your majesty." I quivered as I begged for someone to save me anyone, to guide me out of this. "Then sing." She said bluntly, looking at me. I gulped and looked around, all eyes were on me. God, what could I do? And that's when...that voice rang through my head, that voice from the forest I gulped and began to sing its tune to the court- my heart pouring into it but then it all crumbled as nerves took the best of me and I suddenly stopped. "Who am I?! What is this Voice?! I'm not going to be the fourth Alice to face this!" I growled and clenched my fists before immediately running out the coord- I could hear Mai yelling for people to run after me and voices rang in my head telling me to run. Run. Run. Run. Run. Run. I ran through the forest and suddenly in front of me Evia appeared, sticking out her tongue her expression playful as I tripped onto her in my panic and she pinned me to the ground. Everyone caught up they were about to get me, they chanted my name as they drew closer. "Aya." "Aya." "Aya." "Aya." This was it. "Aya!" "Aya!" "Aya!" I closed my eyes. "AYA!" I awoke to face Cai, it had all been a dream- a very eventful dream. I looked at Cai and I hugged her. "Oh thank Arceus, Cai. You're not a hare..." I breathed a sigh of relief looking at her and it all made sense, that bike must've knocked me out and that was the dream to come from it. I saw Cai's blissfully unaware and innocent face as she giggled and held up a coord. "Guess what I got Aya! I got a Crayon Spring coord! Oh...yeah! And also, thanks for saving me back there Aya....that was... really scary." She sighed nervously looking away. "And that's why I think we all need a performance to cool down, ya ready Aya~San?!" Without even waiting for my response Cai ran off and I stood up and walked to the performance hall, waiting for her performance that I later learnt she'd organised earlier. It was strange for Cai to be so organised but it was a nice change of pace. Next thing I knew, Cai was on stage with her Pikachu and Wooper ready to perform. They all walked onto stage and started dancing immediately, so synchronised- so happy. The constant changing expressions on all of their faces was the true upside to all of Cai's performances. "Summer beach, Summer day, Playing with the faye. Collect a shell or maybe two- I swear this innocence that I convey, Will last forever and every single day Mainly I just want to have fun with you!" Wooper used water gun making a massive shoot of water burst out behind Cai, Pikachu used double team- making clones of herself appear. Cai then ran onto the water sprout and it lifted her up- then all the clones of Pikachu jumped over Cai one at a time- each pulling a different pose. "'Cuz jumping up is just my way! I leap past every single day- No time to count the time or to make sure lyrics rhyme! I'm not gonna waste my days doing mundane tasks! So you gotta have some sunny fun with me!" Cai's aura activated, there were crayons, hearts, speech bubbles and orange sparkles everywhere along with childish crayon drawings and ice cream cones. They all continued dancing, the joy visible in all their eyes. "Like an ice cream cone, With the perfect chocolate sprinkles- Everything I do is so cool yet sweet! Swimming until my legs grow sore, Wrinkles forming on my fingers- Lucky summer days!" Pikachu used Electro ball, small balls of electricity going everywhere and Wooper used Ice beam, freezing them before they shattered and broke into sparkles that cascaded them all before they formed a club in the sky. "'Cuz jumping up is just my way! I leap past every single day- No time to count the time or to make sure lyrics rhyme! I'm not gonna waste my days doing mundane tasks! So you gotta have some sunny fun with me!" Wooper used round before concealing the small music notes in mud bombs everywhere- and flinging them into the air, the trio of them jumping on the balls of mud and making the music notes pop out of them and fly into the audience before they poofed into sparkles. "Drawing pictures at sunset- Dancing and jumping when everythings moonlit- Claim a kingdom of sandcastles as the sun rises! Excitement just won't let me sleep!" Finally Pikachu used attract so many times that it formed a slide shape, Wooper then quickly used Ice beam- to freeze the hearts into an icy pink heart. The trio slid down it and pulled a pose at the bottom as it shattered behind them into sparkles of glimmering ice and hearts. "'Cuz jumping up is just my way! I leap past every single day- No time to count the time or to make sure lyrics rhyme! I'm not gonna waste my days doing mundane tasks! So you gotta have some sunny fun with me!" They all continued dancing before Cai activated the Crayon Spring special appeal. She grabbed a massive crayon and posed with it three times, dragging it across some paper before the smilely face she had drawn on the paper popped out the paper and Cai and her two Pokémon posed on it before the performance ended. That performance made me smile, it made me feel good- but still so many regrets filled my mind, but I was going to move forward no matter what!